kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Digg Mark 1
Forget the nonsensical introduction. We're better than you. DM1 FTÜEMFW! (For those of you not 'in the know': That means "For The Über-Epic Mother-Freaking Win") --PyroDragon 03:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) "Feed the Ducks is very well known for being the best room on Kongregate" NO US! Hint: You can't give yourself awards. A selection of our awesome avatars put together by our very own room owner, chitown15: Notable links Conduct Read this, kthnx. The Conduct Quiz The Conduct Quiz is made by DM1's own chitown15. Also redirects to Kongregate's own DM1 chatroom. MDN says "...the conduct quiz? Oh yeah, that > the regular conduct page..." The blog Important information is occasionally added here. Mostly just random crap. Enjoy. A Story Juice Wrote WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT Seriously. Quite a lot of no-no's for little kids. Beware! Shit's SO cash Modfriend's friend list Go here when in need of a mod. Or when you're really drunk. We're not picky. Come say hello By clicking here you can join us in DM1 while idling on what is the epicness of Idle 2: Konquest, made by Nabb! Or just add /?room_id=16 to the end of any game link. OR find my neato little widget on the sidebar of the DM1 Blog. -- oceanix Hall of Fame Please note that the vote was done a while ago. Some of the text may now be incorrect. A new vote shall be done soon! The Digg Mark 1 Hall of Fame is where we dedicate a little space for DM1’s best, as voted on by DM1. First ballot 'Hall-of-famers' (In a random order) Spartakips - Sparta, as most call him, has been in DM1 for well over a year. During this time he has went from a troll, to a moderator. Sparta’s awesomeness is only smaller then his giant amount of coolness. He also is developing a huge game in the making, Konquest! He also in my opinion has one of the best names and avatars on Kongregate! Not to mention the fact he is the best gamer in DM1! ItBeNickYo - He may only be 17, but he is as close to “the fun uncle” as DM1 is ever going to get. Nick, like Sparta, has also been in DM1 for well over a year and is a true “hall-of-famer”. Nick is also a hardcore badge hunter and is second in DM1 badge totals, only to spartakips. Just look out everyone, for should you try to hug him he will rip out your soul and send you to “Ban-land”! EverLovely - She may not only be the nicest person in DM1, but in all of Kongregate. She is loved by everyone in DM1, and her room the Castle. Ever also is one of the fairest mods in all of Kongregate. Yeah, she pretty much goes to the “top of the charts” in everything she does. Just remember not to worship her to much ;-) Joshhh - Josh is one of DM1’s nicest and most helpful users. Also known as the link master, (:P!) Josh is always ready to help a user in need; making him one of the more popular users in DM1. Josh also now owns Lantea but still comes back to DM1 often, while still managing to help other modless rooms. Chitown15 - Chi took over DM1 in December of last year, and hasn’t really left since. He is the highest level user in DM1, and25th in all of Kongregate. He tries to help when asked, but can sometimes fail due to his giant amount of laziness. He also is a very bad developer who somehow made a game with a rating around 3.00. That’s about it…(The writing something about myself in the third-person and referring to myself as chi is a little freaky!) Chi's words: "Thanks everyone for voting me in! Thanks everyone who helps the DM1, you guys make the room! I really shouldn’t have been voted in over some of the people up, but thanks anyway. Hopefully they get in soon! A lot of people thought I was an idiot when I took DM1 8 or so months ago, it makes me so glad to prove them wrong! Thanks again everyone!!" Wizky - Wizky, or “The1Wizkid” has been on Kongregate for over a year, and moved to DM1 from the Van a few months ago, and has been one of the most popular users since. Wizky also is a developer, and good gamer, making him fit right into DM1. He also has gotten more underage users banned then I chitown15 have in almost a year of being a mod. Not sure if that’s a good a bad thing, but he’s pretty darn good at it. Just remember to look out for his brother… Second ballot hall of famers (in random order) TheGhostGamer - Ghost has been on Kongregate, and in DM1 for almost a year. During this time he has always been helpful, always respectful, and always a joy to have around. He also has recently become a mod, and deservedly so. Ghost is also a very good writer, and blog contributor. He is also an amateur developer, and one of DM1’s three current “DMs”. Ukiegirl - Ukie is another DM1 who has been on the site and in DM1 for almost a year. When she first came into DM1 she was a bit of a trouble maker, but after a while, and a couple bans, she has become one of the most popular users in DM1 and hasn’t been banned in about 6 months (which is over a year in internet time ;) ). Ukie is also a great gamer and has a TON of badges! She is also looking like she’ll join the 40 level club easily by the end of the year. Dragoness188 - Dness was DM1’s first true home-grown mod, and one of the nicest people you will meet on Kongregate. While not near as active as she used to be; she is still well known in DM1, and remains one of the more popular users. She also took over AAA for a few months before giving it up to Kesse due to a large amount of school work. She also is another of DM1’s great gamers and before going somewhat inactive had a very high badge count. Here’s hoping that you come back D! OuTrIgHtChAoS - Chaos used to be one of DM1’s bigger trouble makers, but quickly reformed when a more modded DM1 came into place. Chaos is now one of DM1’s finest users, and is great to be around. He is also DM1’s best developer, and has already made some really good games, with even more on the way. He also is a good gamer and high level user. Not to mention the fact that he has been in DM1 almost as long as anyone that is still active. He is a true hall of famer. Ferretferret - Ferret is one of the newest DM1ers to make the hall of fame. He is also one of DM1s more popular users, and is one of DM1 zoo’s most popular attractions (:P)! Ferret is always nice to others, and has never caused problems, and is always trusted to help out when in need…..*Pets the fuzzah*….. Third ballot hall of famers (in random order) 02/03/09 00_Juice_00: Juice moved to Digg Mark 1 roughly 7 months ago from AAA. Since then Juice has been one of the most popular users in DM1. He also is one of Kongregate’s premier avatar makers. And has made a bunch of avatars for the regs of DM1, some of the best might I add! He also is one of the more active writers on the blog. Andyroo: Andy is going on a year of being a Digg Mark 1 regular and is one of Digg Mark 1’s most mature regs, and is always helpful when it comes to getting badges. Andy is also one of Digg Mark 1’s best gamers. And is close to reaching level 40, making him one of DM1’s higher level users. Dragonflame997: Dragonflame997, or DF as most call him. Has been a regular visitor of DM1 for many months, and he is now calling DM1 his main home, to everyone’s enjoyment. DF has been a member of Kongregate (So help me god MS word I want it to start with a K!) for a good part over a year; and is also a long time moderator. He is AFK a lot, though not as much as people think, and he likes Donkeys very much ;) oceanix: oceanix, with a lower case o mind you, has been a reg of DM1 since before he even signed up, whereupon he was moded within 5 minutes on Kongregate. How is that possible? He used to be SirKoolAid. But moved to oceanix for some crazy reason (Ask him!). But anyways, oceanix/SKA has been visiting DM1 since May of last year, and is one of the most loved people in DM1. He also is an amateur developer with a game on the way…. Call him SKA! TaoJoe: Taojoe (Or Tao as most call him) has been a member of Kongregate and DM1 for nearly a year; and is Digg Mark 1’s newest mods, and probably one of DM1’s smartest regs. Tao’s normally on earlier in the day, where he has been known to playfully hit on everlovely (Don’t we all? ;P). Tao also is quite a good gamer, and will always let you know if there’s a deal at Denny’s. Games section Dolphin Olympics 2: Dolphin Olympics is a very addicting game where you jump and spin a dolphin through space. Welcome to the world of flash games! :P Easily the best part of Dolphin Olympics is the replay value, the game is so addicting, one can find themselves playing it for hours at a time. And if you don’t need a reason to play it already, Dolphin Olympics has many badges. Kongai: Kongai, is kongregate’s master piece thus far. Kongai is a multiplayer card game with is rooted into the site. Kongai is a rich, strategy deep game where you must use the cards you’ve earned through the challenges into beating your opponent. The quality of Kongai comes from just having fun challenging your friends. Everyone is going to want to use their cards to try to beat on others; and there’s a fair amount of fun just making your deck. Sonny: Sonny is one of the special, rare games, where a zombie is actually a good guy! Forget the great voice attacking, wonderful game mechanics, great graphics, and awesome reply value…You get to play a good zombie! How awesome is that?! Resident Mods chitown15 "BOOM BABY!" chi took over DM1 in December of last year, and hasn’t really left since. He is the highest level user in DM1, and 25th in all of Kongregate. He tries to help when asked and usually succeds, hes one of the best moderators on kongregate. He also is a developer who has made a game with a rating around 3.00. chi is also a forum moderator in the Off Topic, Art and Music forums. (His name isn't capitalized, but nice try.) DragonFlame997 He is a Mexican Australian Dragon Ninja God Knight. He can eat anyone and everyone. Once your inside his stomach it's like a beach. You can wish for whatever (except to get out of his stomach or for him to die.) Anything besides those and a few more things can be wished for. He likes to throw knives at Juice. (We don't have a category for "Not-so-regular Mods", but he's here enough to be in this category anyway. :P) Everlovely She may not only be the nicest person in DM1, but in all of Kongregate. She is loved by everyone in DM1, pretty much. Ever also is one of the fairest mods in all of Kongregate. Yeah, she pretty much goes to the “top of the charts” in everything she does. joshhh Josh isn't seen in DM1 as often anymore, he migrated to Feed the Ducks(ged it, migrate, bird(lulz word play)). Though he makes sure to pop back every now and then. He originally went to FtD because some people were annoying. He's spending a lot more time here now though, yea hes moving there again a bit. Also Dave's Soap Box. Go there. oceanix Hes a wonderful ocean, the cleanest water you will ever find and a lovely fellow too. He's formerly known as SKA. He wins. He would also prefer not to be known as SKA. Yeah. PeachHead Recently moving from the Master Chief Kitchen, PeachHead has made himself recognized in DM1 by becoming an icon, helping any way he can. Always trying to get as many badges as he can, he normally doesn't talk much, but whenever he does he's a hoot, and very easy to get along with. Has been discovered to stalk Juice closely though. (Peachay r mod nau) spartakips sparta, as most call him, has been in DM1 for well over a year. During this time he has went from a troll, to a moderator. sparta’s awesomeness is only smaller then his giant amount of coolness. He also is developing a huge game in the making, Konquest! IDLEKIPS IDLEKIPS IDLEKIPS. TaoJoe He's been on kongregate since March 08, and has spent all of his time in DM1. Most people call him "Tao". And he's normally on earlier in the day. He also is a ninja, beware. Hes also one of the more mature users, and is quite intelligent. TheGhostGamer "BOOM BABY!" Ghost has been on Kongregate, and DM1, for over a year. During this time he has always been helpful, respectful, and a joy to have around. He has also become a mod, and deservedly so. Ghost is a very good writer, and blog contributor. He is also an amateur developer, and one of DM1’s three current “DMs”. He periodically fights with Juice for lulz. NullifiedKnight A relatively quiet (and recently modded) member of DM1, he tends to lurk till he finds something interesting to say, feels like making an attempt at a witty comment, or bagging a troll. He's an aspiring writer, a teller of bad jokes, a good friend, and a hater of spam (the text, not the canned meat). Can be found in DM1, Sanctuary or Adventure Club. Oh, and CHIMISKELECHANGATOR UP IN THIS BITCH MY SECTION IS A RAINBOW, THANKS! NULLLLZZZZZZ <8VODKAAAAAA Regulars Notable Regulars are users you will nearly always see in Digg Mark 1. Not quite so regular people aren't there as often, but more often than to be called a guest. Notable Regulars 00_Juice_00 Once, the land of Digg Mark 1 was a horrible death camp, where users lived in a virtual hell. Then a majestic being arose by the name of Juice. This fantastic man quickly began to save the entirety of Digg Mark 1, including it's regulars. They liked it. "All hail Juice, master of not being bored!", they said. He quickly assumed control with his powers of epic. He now secretly owns DM1, chitown being a mere figurehead. Oh, and he had two knives. "Which knife did he stab Ghostie with?" Both. Twice. At the same time. I just blew your mind. Credits to Ghostie for the original, with some extremely minor edits by me. ' ' SO WHY DONT I GET YOU Juice is one gigantic bowl of cheese(I like this, not changing it). He herd yo and yo dawg liek yo yos so he put yo dawg in a yo yo so yo can yo yo yo dawg while yo dawg yo yos, dawg. chitown15: Juice>everything Used to live in AAA (I lol'd). Came to DM1. Was accepted. Stayed. Profit. /endhistory Chi wasn't here. (I call shenanigans) Joos is made of WTF and WIN. Deal with it, bitchez. Has anyone really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like? LOL, right? It's like even when do they look more like on did all the time. I mean, you've got to be kidding me. I've been further even more decided to use even go need to do look more as anyone can. Can you really be far even as decided half as much to use go wish for that? My guess is that when one really been far even as decided once to use even go want, it is then that he has really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like. It's just common sense. *zaraki approves this message *MyDreamName approves this message *Stanull approves this message OH MY GOD I MADE MY PAGE ORANGE GREEN BLACK BE JEALOUS (We are!) Stan be with you. HAIL! MY SECTION IS A RAINBOW, THANKS! Known Nicknames. -KJ -Kolten -Kole -KG -Koley -Kayjay -Kaygee -KinkyJew -Kage -Kolt Aiglet1 Hes a regular (is on 2-6 hours a day). What more can i say? Lots, But why should i? :P Crininson He joined DM1 the first day he found Kongregate. He's sarcastic, witty and sometimes a real jerk. However, these are all personality traits that make him who he is. The Ultimate Troll Eating Machine! Rwar! He's also a 12 year old girl now, somehow. Go figure. Crininson: Hi I'm Crin. I'm a 12 y/o girl with bad breath 5 eyes and I'm evil. Nice to meet you Stan be with you. HAIL! * OH MY GOD I MADE MY PAGE ORANGE BE JEALOUS MY SECTION IS A RAINBOW, THANKS! NuLLZ wUZ HeeR. Droors ALL HAIL THE TYPO KING!! Droors has been in DM1 for roughly half a year. When he isn't on Kong, ( in DM1 of course :)) he is usually playing Xbox, like the awesome guy he is. He is helpful, insightful, and often, although sometimes inappropriatley, funny. He is willing to help with tips, stratigies, and helpful hints. If you need to be supported, he is often glad to call a mod. Ferretferret: Droors, you pwn all. Droors: I know.... Notable Quotes: DONT FEED THE TROLLS Ur mom No, i'll use the angry crazy face >:D fabulousXtaC Fab can be quite the biatch, and is rarely ever behaving. Ferretferret Ferretferret has been in DM1 roughly 8 months. And is known to room hop on occasion. Ferretferret has also brought many users to DM1, and some of which have stayed full-time (Cough Adare cough). Ferret is on often, and is normally very well behaved. ItBeNickYo Cheating fgt ^ I second that. ^ I third it. Jon1500 Jon's a really cool dood. He hangs out here a lot, and is pretty good friends with Ferretferret. DM1 loves Jon. Kinda lives in The Attic now. kuhfelsen Reg from DM1. He can smite 96.5% of the Earth's population by twitching his big toe. He once offered to take Jesus Christ's place on the cross, but the invitation was declined. He can and has lived up to three weeks while decapitated. He can eat own feces if necessary. He has an IQ of 147 and is legally a genius, plus there is a 99.83% chance that he's smarter than you. He has used the word nonchalantly in conversation, as well as and/or. lauren3mo LAUREN IS AWESOME /DISCUSSION LAWWREN <8VODKAAAAA Lexieade A Benny hater and one of the best things to come out of New Jersey, she fast became an integral part of DM1. She doesn't sleep, she waits. <3333 LEXALICIOUS BABY <33 -Lauren o0John0o1 "(\__/) (=','=) (")_(")" The other (but just as special) John. He's famous (infamous?) for the bunny he posts in chat every five minutes. We enjoy killing his bunny. Mwahaha. Stupid bunny. Die. "o0John0o1:" I have not done that in months." /changed You giant crybaby. PyroDragon As the Epic Mount of Moderator Everlovely, words cannot describe just how epic he be. He is the one and only producer of Hugglesauce® "The hugs you can eat!", and his cave is the only known natural habitat of KongRats «:§ƒ•ƒ)~~~ shroomer_x Has been in DM1 since she joined, she's flirtatious, and a pain in the bum sometimes, but she's pretty cool. If she's online, the chat's always gonna be interesting. She's the creator of The Worst Game Ever, really though, it sucks, don't play it. And by sucks, we mean is the greatest game ever. It totally has a ficus in it. teh_awsomeness Apart from his mis-spelt name, hes awesome yo. (You misspelled "misspelled") Tektile He wanted to be added, I'm too lazy to think of much to write. He's the needy king of crabs. :D FerretFerrets Bitch ~ WingsofChaos Not always on, has been an all-time Digg mark occupant since he signed up...kinda silent but still cool to be around. He and Ferret are te hDM1 pets!!!!...although ppl enjoy a ferret alot more than a bird XD Wizky Wizky has been on Kongregate for over a year, and moved to DM1 from the Van a few months ago, and has been one of the more popular users since. Wizky also is a developer, and good gamer, making him fit right into DM1. He also has gotten more underage users banned than Chitown15 has in almost a year of being a mod, so he's pretty darned good at it. Not quite so regular Adare Don't get in an argument with him. His logic will destroy your soul. He doesn't talk much, but he's a good guy. akuma21 He comes once in a while. Usually when there's a new Card or Achievement to collect. He's a good guy once you get to know him. Sometimes doesn't talk when concentrating on the game he's playing. Some of you might not know him, but some know him a lot. Has a PS3, he says "Add up! Message me when you have one too! xD" BILLY_MAYS Mighty Putty 'Nuff said. cornbread345 After recently moving from The Valley, cornbread now resides in DM1. He's a gun freak, computer nerd, and soccer jock. DazB He has been a long standing member of kongregate and a member of DM1 for a long time. Though hes in here as he doesn't make appearances very often anymore. He should be here more of the time. jimmymcnuggets Jimmy has been on kongregate for a little over half a year and used to be a castler but after everlovely sold it he ran away to stay permanently with DM1. He is friendly most of the time and wants to be a mod. He likes to chat if the game he is playing has a pause button. He's not as much as a badge hunter but neither is his rl friend darksonic22 that he showed the site to. And also if theres girls talking in DM1 with him and they switch rooms, he'll switch its guaranteed. johnson1984 An old guy who quit Kong long ago. Used to be a huge daily member of the DM1 clan and was a nice member. He still comes back every so often but not for long. Now he is more of a room hopper and now mainly stays in Prinny Land. KilleroftheGods KotG is a well known Kongregator. Stops by DM1 a lot. He is a pimp bitch . We love him. Leon Has tried 4 times to update his bio. Been banned twice for it. Is now very angry at the mods. Harrumph. MyDreamName MDN is a pretty cool guy who got hacked by AC. Hah. GJ. He is known by most in DM1, and can cheer most people up using his jokes and sometimes sarcastic comments. He can be known to be a little eccentric at sometimes too, but he is a pretty good guy to be around. CLAIM TO FAME: First in DM1 to find out how to change sex in profile (View MDNA profile) to something other than female or male. No, PeachHead, you didn't first. :P KONGREGATE RED DOODZ Orange > Red Phantom777 He joined DM1 within a few days of joining Kongregate. Usually tries to avoid fights or 'heated discussions,' and also can cause random subject changes through seemingly bizarre connections in conversations. He is known to get lost in conversations from time to time, and rarely stops talking without creating a wall of text explanation. Roadripper He hangs out here. Breaks combos a lot, fo sho. Good friends with Jon1500. ShadowFerret Ferretferret's shadow. Gets on people's back, but a nice kid overall. He has stayed in DM1 since his first day and has always been a good person to talk to. Guests Visiting Mods Thank you for visiting and helping out, we love you most dearly. Exquisite Exquisite: Penis. She has lately been spending some time in DM1 and we love her for it. She's a mod, a nice mod. Kyru He doesn't come here that often, but we love him. He's also a kick ass mod. Very good friends with Juice. Known for taking picture requests. (Sexy ones) PopUpPirate Pop, Puppy, Pops, PuP. Whatever you call him, he hangs out in DM1 a lot more than before. He is known for his strict moderating. But we still accept him as one of our own. Spitty He doesn't come to DM1 very often, but is welcome when he does. He's also a sexy beast.(he also should be in the 'regular' bit ¬_¬) (Spitty's a mod nau, gaiz. ;D) Visiting users We love you all the same. billyfred 'nuff said. HappyAlcoholic We love him and his alts. Venue A member of Digg Mark 1 after figuring out how to change chat rooms, Venue tends to get along with most people. Most of the time. Moments of Wonder Lauren3mo ♥ Juice 1st February 2009 Lauren told the tale of Juice and her. It went a little something like this: so once upon a time... there was this site called kongregate and it was the most amazing site ever but there was a problem... Kongregate had these things called trolls. they would hide under the brigde to kong and when youd try to walk across theyd pop out and get you in trouble for arguing with them. One day lauren3mo was walking across the bridge to meet her boyfriend juice when all of a sudden! BAM a troll poped out whos name was darkrai147 and tried to STEALL lauren3mo's boyfriend. lauren3mo wasnt having this. so she pushed the troll of the bridge hit his head on the way down and died from drowning in the water. The end The Order of Stan Deep within the heart of DM1, a meeting of the greatest thinkers convened with one goal in mind: to create the most noble order, in the name of the Great Stanulhu. (All hail Stanulhu.) The order is dedicated to preserving and spreading His word to those worthy of his blessings. All members of the order must take on a form of the great one's name, that they may be recognized and honored. The Order was originally born into secrecy, but is gaining popularity, despite it's very selective membership process. Initiates cannot apply under normal circumstances, but must be chosen, based on several strict criteria which cannot be revealed to anyone but the Elders of the Order. Once a suitable initiate is chosen, they must pledge to serve the noble cause, and are expected to do so with dignity. Though it's numbers are few, the Order is powerful, and it is suspected that it only selects people well known in the halls of Digg Mark 1 as inductees. Through our connections, we have managed to secure a copy of the Order's manifesto. I. Let it be known, that the Great Stanulhu, giver of wool hats and wisdom, shall return to his faithful followers. II. Let it be known, that on the 9th February, 2009, the Noble Order of Stanulhu announced its existence to the world, that it may more readily serve his will. III. Let it be known, that all members of the Order will abide by the STANdards of faith, which the Great One instructed the Elders to write. i. Thou shalt defend the Word of Stan. ii. Thou shalt spread the Word of Stan. iii. Thou shalt respect the Elders of the Order. iv. Thou shalt honor your Brothers. v. Thou shalt visit no harm upon a fellow member of the Order. vi. Thou shalt remain true to the cause. vii. Thou shalt not abandon the Order. viii. Thou shalt preserve the secrets of the Order. ix. Ther is no 9th STANdard of faith. x. Thou shalt defend the home of the Order. IV. Let it be known, that the Order stands for truth, justice, and power, and will uphold these virtues in the manner Stanulhu intended. V. Let it be known, that the Order has little tolerance for trolls, especially unsuccessful ones. They shall be dealt with accordingly. Elder Joostan Elder Ghostan Elder Stanullz Brother Crininstan Brother Chistan Brother Unperstan/Winstan/Linstan/Wilstan/WTF IS GOING ON Stan be with you. HAIL! The Purging On March 6th, 2009, the creature known as "Haley" was finally driven out from the halls of DM1 by an unknown hero, and set loose upon the unfortunate inhabitants of another Kong society. This is no small feat for DM1, and is a huge step towards the purging of the chat. This unsung hero is an inspiration to us all. It gives us the hope that with time, trolls and spammers shall be fought back, and DM1 will be the promised land, once again. You're '''Welcome''' EDIT* OH GOD SHE'S BACK. EDIT** of 12/28/09 Deal with it, we exiled her from The Sing into DM1. :) DM1 got on the news Fox40 did and interview with Jim Greer, and at one point he was showing Hexoim and the room he was in was DM1. Thats right we made it on the news baby. To see it for yourself click here Nullz and Juicy were there DOOOOOOOODS